The present invention relates generally to a wooden golf club, and more particularly to a metal head of the wooden golf club.
The conventional wooden golf club head is of a hollow construction and is formed of two or three shells which are fused together by soldering. Such as Japan Patent 63-154186, 5-317466 and 309833. Such conventional wooden golf club head is susceptible to deformation. Another conventional wooden golf club head, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is formed of a hollow shelled body 91 which is integrally made by dewaxing and casting. The shelled body 91 is provided with a front space 93, and a ball-hitting plate 92 fused to the front space 93 by soldering. In light of the shelled body 91 being formed by single casting, the shelled body 91 is not apt to deform. However, the shelled body 91 has an extension pillar 95 located in the interior of the shelled body 91 such that the extension pillar 95 is corresponding in location to the neck 94, and that the extension pillar 95 is fastened with one end of the shaft. In the process of making the shelled body 91 by casting, the residue of the sintered cast sand or metal lump is deposited in the hard-to-reach comers between the extension pillar 95 and the shell wall and can not be easily removed. The residue gives an added weight to the head, thereby undermining the precision of the golf club head.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club head which is not susceptible to deformation and is weighted with precision.
The golf club head of the present invention comprises a shell, a neck tube, and a ball-hitting plate. The shell is hollow and made of metal by casting. The shell is shaped like a golf club head and is provided with a heel portion, a toe portion, a top portion, a sole portion, a back portion, and an open space corresponding in location to the face of the golf club head. The top portion is provided with a neck seat corresponding in location to the heel portion and having a through hole in communication with the hollow interior of the shell. The neck tube is provided with a fastening hole extending along the direction of the longitudinal axis of the neck tube. The ball-hitting plate is made of metal by forging, or punching and pressing. The ball-hitting plate has a profile corresponding to the shape of the open space of the shell. The ball-hitting plate is fused to the open space by soldering.